


Phone

by SakamotoMiiya



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakamotoMiiya/pseuds/SakamotoMiiya
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Sakura mendapat hadiah yang tak pernah ia bayangkan?





	

 

Sakura POV

Sekarang aku sedang senaaang sekali, kau tau kenapa? Sekarang Syaoran kembali dari perjalanannya!

 

Normal POV

    "Syaoran..! " Sakura melompat kegirangan ketika pintu terbuka

    "Sakura?!"

    "aku kangen.. Kangeeen.. Banget sama Syaoran..  Bagaimana keadaanmu? Nggak demam kan? Makannya teratur kan? Nggak luka kan? Tidurnya cukup? " tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi

    "ah..  Aku baik-baik saja..  Lihat tubuhku.. " Jawab Syaoran

    Sakura melihat Syaoran 

    "lebih six packs dari sebelumnya" ucapnya menggoda

    "kau ini..  Ngomong-ngomong ayo masuk"

    "ya! "

 

 

Sakura masuk lalu duduk di karpet hijau, warna kesukaan Syaoran.

"umm.. Syaoran.. "

"ya? " Syaoran terlihat mengacak-acak isi tasnya 

"apa yang kau cari?"

"sesuatu" jawabnya

"oh" Sakura bangkit dan melihat koleksi buku-buku Syaoran yang bertambah

"ah sial dimana aku menyimpannya? "

"Kau mencari apa sih? " Sakura mulai penasaran dan mendekati Syaoran

"tidak ada"

"kau lucu, tidak ada kok dicari?" Sakura tertawa kecil

"nah ketemu, Sakura.. " Syaoran menatap Sakura

"apa? "

"duduk di sana dan tutup matamu" ujar Syaoran menunjuk ke kursi

"ok"

 

"um..  Syaoran..? "

"ya? "

"boleh kubuka mataku?"

"tentu"

Sakura membuka mata, ia melihat Syaoran memegang sebuah kotak

Coklat?

Parfum? 

Kalung? 

Atau.. 

Cincin lamaran? 

Terkanya makin ngaco

"apa ini? "

"hadiah untukmu, bukalah"

Sakura membuka kotak itu dan kebingungan melihatnya, sebuah benda persegi panjang seukuran tangannya

"ini..  Apa? " sakura kebingungan sambil membolak balik benda tersebut

"smartphone.."

"eh? Smart apa? " sakura agak cengo

"smartphone, sayang.. " jawabnya dengan menekankan kata 'sayang'

"aku..  Tak mengerti.. Ini untuk apa? "

"saling berhubungan, seperti surat.. " jelasnya

"aku juga punya" syaoran memperlihatkan smartphone miliknya

"kereen.. " sakura terkagum-kagum

"di negeri yang aku datangi kemarin.. Surat sudah dimusnahkan karena kurang efektif, awalnya aku bingung bagaimana cara berkomunikasi jarak jauh disana, akhirnya wali kota memberiku ini dan memberitahuku cara menggunakannya, ini cukup mudah, kupikir ini menarik, makannya kubeli satu buat hadiah untukmu." jelas Syaoran panjang lebar

"owh.. Terima kasih ya, Syaoran! Ngomong ngomong.. Ajari aku cara menggunakannya"

"begini..  Tekan yang ini... Untuk menyalakan layar, lalu... " syaoran menjelaskan satu persatu cara menggunakan smartphone pada Sakura, hingga akhirnya lonceng istana berbunyi

"ah! Sudah sore.. Aku harus segera pulang..  Ada jamuan makan dengan negeri tetangga"

"mau kuantar? " tawar Syaoran

"tak perlu.. Aku kasihan padamu... Istirahat ya!" Sakura membuka pintu lalu berlari ke istana

"terima kasih untuk smartphone nya! " teriak sakura dari kejauhan

"sama-sama! "

 

 

"ahh...  Syaoran lagi apa ya? " sakura termenung di balkonnya

"memikirkan bocah itu lagi kan? " tiba-tiba kakaknya masuk ke kamar

"namanya Syaoran!  Dia bukan bocah! "

"mau Syaoran kek, mau siapapun dia, tetep aja dia bocah bagiku"

"kakak nyebeliiin!  Pergi sana! Pergii!! " sakura membentak dan mendengus kesal setelah kakaknya pergi dari kamar

" cih, mengganggu saja"

'kring'

 

"a..  Apa itu? " sakura kaget mendengar suara dering dari kamarnya

'kring'

Suara itu lagi.. 

Tapi dari mana? 

'kring'

Pandangannya terpaku pada jubah yang tergantung di dekat pintu,

Sakura memberanikan diri dan mendekati jubahnya

"pergi kau deringan menyebalkan!" sakura mengibas-ngibaskan jubahnya

'blugh! '

Benda terjatuh

"oh..  Jadi kau yang membuat bunyi itu ya?"

Sakura melihat ke smartphone nya, nama Syaoran tertera di layar

"eh..  Syaoran? "

Sakura mencoba melakukan sesuatu

Tak bisa.. Aku lupa cara menelpon.. Aaah.. 

 

'ding! '

"eh?" sakura setengah kaget mendengar bunyi itu

"Pesan dari Syaoran.. "

 

Sakura membuka pesan

 

"hai" bunyinya

"hai juga" sakura menjawab

 

"oh, Sakura kau belum tidur? "

"nelum" jawabnya

 

"kucoba menelpon mu tapi tak diangkat, kupikir kau sudah tidur, apa aku mengganggu?"

"tidak huga.. "

 

"syukurlah..  Ngomong-ngomong..  Jangan terlalu cepat mengetik.. Kau dua kali salah ketik huruf.. "

"maaf.. " jawab sakura

 

"tak apa.. Aku juga dulu begitu.. Kau mengantuk? "

"sedikit.. " sakura mulai menguap

 

"oh.."

"kau sudah istirahat?"

 

"yaah..  Sedikit.. Membaca buku baruku.. "

"itu sih bukan istirahat! Kau ini.. "

 

"yang penting aku bisa duduk diam sebentar"

"ya.. Tapi kan seharusnya kau tidur"

 

"aku tak bisa tidur"

"mau aku nyanyikan lagu nina bobo? Atau kubacakan dongeng? "sakura cekikikan sendiri membaca apa yang diketiknya

 

"aku bukan anak kecil Hime.. "

"aku tau, aku tau..  Tapi jangan panggil aku Hime, panggil saja Sakura ok? "

 

"baiklah Sakura..."

"Syaoran.. Aku ngantuk.. Aku mau tidur, daah.."

 

"selamat tidur.. Mimpi indah ya..."

Sakura tak menjawab, ia melihat gambar muka kecil disamping pesannya

Syaoran bilang itu emoticon

Sakura tersipu malu

Gambarnya seperti..

Memberi ciuman 

 

Sakura tersenyum

Aku mencintaimu..

Ucapnya dalam hati

Lalu tertidur pulas


End file.
